The Universe And You
by ellensama.com
Summary: Vegeta takes off to space in search of Goku with Bulma tagging along, a situation Vegeta never thought he would be in. The two end up on an adventure across the stars that could lead to something more than either had planned for. Using each other to get what they need is becoming more complex with each passing planet. Who knew the Universe could expand each others horizons so much.


"_I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I needed to be._"

* * *

**Chapter One - Leaving Earth**

"The one called Goku refuses to return and says he'll come back later"

The Namekian Dragon, much larger and more imposing in appearance than the familiar Earth's Dragon, filled the sky with his size and voice. The news spoken shocked all of Bulma's friends, family, and house guests. Ignoring the joke made by Roshi, Bulma turned and looked over the group and took in their collective shock. Her eyes drifted from Gohan and Chi Chi to the group of Namekians, then past them to the lone Saiyan Prince looking angry and distraught. Oblivious to Bulma's gaze, Vegeta's head snapped towards the newly built spaceship. The newly created ship rested between the main and satellite buildings of Capsule Corporation. Bulma could have looked back to the towering Dragon above, ignore the stubborn Saiyan but she didn't like how he was glaring at her ship.

New and innovative, the ship was mostly built by Bulma aside from the occasional help from her father would give when he had a free moment. Starting with her father's blueprints it wasn't long before Bulma long to added her own modifications. Improving many of the systems and fixing any design flaws encountered. With her latest work Bulma had taken a good amount pride, filling the past 130 days with its construction.

The Saiyan Prince kicked off from the wall he was leaning against and walked towards the ship at an aggressive pace. Without thinking Bulma's feet followed him, pushing past her friends who watched with questioning stares. A few even voiced their concern as she past but went silent as soon as they saw she was chasing after Vegeta. It was common knowledge among those who had stayed at Capsule Corp of the shouting matches between Bulma and Vegeta. How Bulma was the only one who had the nerve to stand up to the Saiyan Prince among them. Turning their attention back to the Dragon, Gohan took over dictating their wishes to Dende.

Vegeta's hand reach for the control's to the ship's door but stopped when Bulma's voice came from behind him, sharp and full of attitude.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Spinning around he glared at her. "To find Kakarot. I'm not going to just sit around and wait for him to come back on his own."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Bulma stuck a hip out and met his glare with ease. "Not with my ship you're not."

"Woman, I don't care what you think. You can't stop me, I'm taking the ship."

"Not without me you're not!" Bulma snapped.

"You are not going anywhere with me woman!"

"And you're not going anywhere with my property Mr!"

"I'm taking it and finding that damn idiot. I'd like to see you try and stop me."

Bulma's arms dropped to her sides and she took a step closer towards Vegeta. "I can stop you alright, don't test me on it Vegeta. You won't like the results."

Closing the space between them, Vegeta screamed in her face. "I SAID NO!"

Pulling back to get away from the sheer volume Vegeta put out near her ear, Bulma winced and gave him a disgusted sneer. "Listen here asshole, Goku is my friend and I am sick of him showing up whenever the hell he feels like it so I'm taking matters into my own hands. We either go together or not at all. There is no room for discussion on this."

"Are you deaf or just stupid?"

"Go ahead and take the ship then, I hope you enjoy floating in space once I disable it remotely."

Everything in Vegeta's body went tense. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh I would. You can either listen to my plan or take the ship and see how you like being stranded in space." To drive home how serious she was Bulma poked Vegeta's broken armor.

Dark eyes flickered down to the jabbing digit. Trapped under this woman's will the urge to just snap her neck right then and there was reaching its boiling point with in Vegeta. Anyone who had dared in his past to try and pull a move like she was now was either ignorant of his strength or stupid enough to think Vegeta wouldn't harm them. The woman before him knew well enough and still dared to try and put him under her thumb, the woman had guts. For that reason only he would listen to her plan and then decide after to snap her neck or not.

"Let's hear this foolish plan of yours then."

Bulma relaxed and looked over Vegeta's shoulder to the object behind him. "You give me until tomorrow morning to pack and ready the ship and we'll go look for Goku together. I know some of the others would want to go but I'm sure you'll shoot that idea down in a second and honestly after my trip to Namek with them, I wouldn't want to repeat it. The top floor of the ship is a gravity room, just the one Goku trained in on the ship he took to Namek."

"Gravity room?!" Vegeta snapped. "Explain woman. Is that how Kakarot got so strong when he reached Namek?"

A smug smirk spread on Bulma's lips. "Right, I forgot you don't know about that. My dad built one for him to use on his way to Namek, it increases the gravity many times that of Earth's. Goku had asked for it after your fight with him. Below I also put in a workroom for me. You can train all you like and I can get some work done in peace along with conducting a few experiments in space." Moving to stand next to Vegeta, Bulma turned her gaze up. "This will work out better for you than Goku, you know."

Turning around to also face the ship Vegeta glared at her. "And how's that so?"

"If anything goes wrong I can fix it right away. Plus, I'll be able to monitor the equipment and modified as needed. Goku's only went up to 100 times normal gravity, I'm sure by the end of the trip I can triple that number."

Vegeta looked the ship over. The sky above still dark suddenly cleared back to a vibrant blue, lighting the craft as it stood shining and massive under the sunlight. He had to give it to the woman she knew what buttons already to push when it came to him and the just chance to surpass Kakarot before finding him was far too tempting.

"Why are you telling me all of this when you know my plan is to defeat that low class moron?"

"Just because you plan on doing that doesn't mean it'll actually happen." Bulma's smile grew and she looked positively cocky. "We are both going to be using one another to reach our own goals so why does it matter why I want to help you or not? "

A bloated pause hung between them before he spoke again. "I want to be ready to go by tonight woman."

"Tomorrow." Bulma responded with a tone that clearly said their was no room to argue.

"Fine. Tomorrow, early." Vegeta snapped back and stormed off into the main building.

* * *

Sleep wasn't in Bulma's plans, she could rest once the ship was in space and on its way to whatever destination Vegeta was to direct them to first. Packing was moving along smoothly but Bulma was also taking her time with the task. Her mind split in half between the checklist she needed to accomplish and everyone's reaction to when she gave them the news of her leaving. The convenience of telling everyone who needed to know was that much easier with them already together in one location. Yamcha took her travel plans the worst but his reaction didn't surprise her. One hell of a shouting match happened and both walked away angry. His concerns she understood but Yamcha also had not been around these past 130 days.

He didn't know despite Vegeta keeping away from everyone for the most of the time, she had gotten enough of a taste of Vegeta to know his limits when it came to her. If he hadn't harmed her by now from some of the verbal fights, he wasn't going to start now. That she was sure of it. As sure as Bulma could be.

Later into the night Yamcha came back to talk to Bulma again, now missing the deeply heated anger of earlier. He found her in the main lab behind a desk typing away at a computer. Pausing in the doorway he silently just watched her work, enjoying the sight of his girlfriend, or so he thought she was but after such a cold reception after coming back from being dead he wasn't sure.

"So, no changing your mind, huh?"

Bulma looked up from her computer and watched Yamcha enter the room. "Nope."

Sweeping a hand back through his hair Yamcha sighed and took a seat in a chair next to her desk. "I just wish you wouldn't go with him. I just was brought back to life, I don't want to be doing the same from you if he comes back alone."

"You'd really do that for me?"

"Of course I would!"

"That's really sweet." Bulma smiled and went back to typing.

"So stay, I just got back and you're about to take off to who knows where with him."

"Yamcha..." Bulma pushed back away from her desk and turned in her chair to face him. "I have many reasons for going and I'm not going to sit here and list them all out again. I'll be fine, Vegeta and I have a mutual goal."

"I really wish you'd let me go."

A laugh escaped Bulma and she moved back to her computer and began working again. "Like he'd let you."

Frowning now, Yamcha snapped at her. "Its your ship, don't you get a say?"

Bulma paused once more and now looked upset that she had to. "I do and I agree with him it would be best if it was just the two of us. If anyone else comes along I'm not sure how long they'll last."

"And what do you exactly mean by that?"

Rolling her eyes Bulma sighed. "I mean that I'm not a fighter. I'm not a threat to him so he'll just ignore me like he does now. Until he needs something than he usually yells at me which I can handle. I have been handling him just fine for the past 4 months now without anyone's help."

"So there is nothing I can say or do that will change your mind?"

Bulma stared at Yamcha and frowned a little at his nagging tone. Her look said it all to him and he knew their argument was over. He couldn't help but wonder if more than their disagreement was over between them too. He left that night without an answer.

* * *

The sky was starting to brighten slowly, the darkness of night fading away to the sunlight that had yet to peek over the horizon. A fog that was common to West City in the morning hung heavy in the air. Exhaustion from staying up all night hung on Bulma's face in the form of two dark circles. A long yawn escaped her as she stretched her sore back and looked the around spaceship. It had taken all night but it was ready.

Her travel companion to be came out the back door in his broken armor and well worn battle suit. Once Bulma had tried to get him to change clothes. Something from Earth but he had put up such a fight about it she never asked again and was more than happy to let him rot in what he wore now.

"Morning" she muttered as he took the spot next to her.

"Is it ready?"

"Packed and ready to go, got everything you need?"

A huff escaped Vegeta as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I have what you see."

"Packing light then." Bulma spoke in a low mutter followed by a long yawn.

Looking her over Vegeta stared at the blue hair woman. "Is there going to be a problem with you flying this thing?"

"We'll be fine. I only need to stay awake long enough to make it through the launch then I'm passing out."

"Be ready to leave in ten, I'm not waiting any longer after that."

Vegeta walked up the ramp into the ship as Bulma watched with a frown. "Always with the demands."

Inside the ship Vegeta took his time to look around, it was different from any of the spaceships he had traveled in before but there was a familiar feel to some of the designs. The main floor was mostly bare minus two seats in front of a control console. In the center of the room was a column he could only guess at controlled the gravity for the room. The only remaining object to notice was a door he was sure that lead down under the ship to the lower floor. There was a lot more room than he was use to while traveling. The space pod's he had used were made to be compact and efficient for traveling quickly, that's it. Freeza's larger ships with a large functioning crew never had overly large rooms minus the main areas such as the bridge, the infirmary, and Freeza's personal quarters.

Walking around in a wide circle the craftsmanship of the walls was inspected. A mental map started to form in Vegeta's mind and plan for his training took shape. He wouldn't risk using ki attacks as they could put a hole through the ship but he had a lot of room to move around in to fit his needs. Pulled from his thoughts when the sound of shoes walking up into the ship echoed about him, Vegeta turned and saw Bulma in a yellow uniform he'd seen her wear once before. His mind snapped through its memories and the image of her on Namek at the time he killed Zarbon came forward.

Bulma waved at him then smiled. "Just a minute, I'm waiting on a last minute supply to arrive."

He approach her. "You said you were finished with packing."

Now at the top of the ramp Bulma turned around and gave Vegeta her back, hands balled into fists rested at her hips as she looked up at the sky. "I was but I got a last minute call from Krillin, he was kind enough to full fill a last minute request of mine."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Vegeta kept a few feet behind Bulma. The sensation of the approaching ki she had spoke kept him silent until there was a few moments until Krillin arrived. "What is he bringing to you?"

"A surprise for later I thought you might need."

"I don't like surprises, what is it?"

Bulma glanced over her shoulder and frowned. "Later."

Vegeta glared at her but remained silent as Krillin landed just in front of the ship. Bulma turned back and greeted her friend. "Krillin! You made it!"

Krillin who walked up the ramp towards her didn't look happy. "You owe me for this."

Smiling with a care free air, Bulma held out her hand and took the bag that Krillin was holding. "I'm paying you handsomely for your time I might note. You'll find what you wanted inside, my dad is expecting you."

Krillin's serious face lighten at the news but his gaze drifted to behind her, Vegeta was watching the exchange with a menacing stare. Krillin lowered his voice and spoke. "So you're really going to space with him?"

Bulma nodded. "I am, he wants to find Goku and so do I."

Crossing his arms over his chest Krillin couldn't help stealing glances at Vegeta who remained perfectly still. "I would offer to come but I don't know if I could last in a ship this small with him."

"I know Krillin, I don't think anyone else could really and I'll be keeping to below so we won't be in each others hair really."

"It's your life Bulma. Good luck and make it back in once piece, ok?" Dropping his arms to his side Krillin took a step back, more than ready to leave the tense gaze of Vegeta already.

Bulma gave him a thumbs up and a wink. "Don't I always."

Laughing Krillin returned the gesture and bounded down the ramp and onto the grass to watch the ship go. Smirking Bulma spun around and tossed the small brown bag into the air and caught it before shoving it into her pocket. Back into the ship she walked, smirking at Vegeta. "Ready to go now."

"About time."

The two soon to be space travelers took their seats. Bulma in front of the controls and Vegeta, looking bored already, in the one next to her. The door was closed remotely with a hiss, the room pressurizing. Pre flight checks began and while data flowed across the screen Bulma strapped herself in then looked over at Vegeta who hadn't moved an inch.

"You may want to buckle up while I do a final flight check."

The Prince shot Bulma a glare before a rustling noise and a click came from him. Muttered curses quickly fade back into silence as Vegeta went back to looking bored. The computer gave Bulma the all clear for their trajectory for leaving's Earth atmosphere. Power was directed to the engines, building up the thrust with a deep low rumble filled the room at an increasing pace.

"Hold on to something." Bulma said with a smirk and the ship suddenly rocketed upward.

Take off felt just as bad as the first time, the sensation of Bulma's body being pulled through her feet had her clutching at her seats arms. The ship rumbled as it went higher and higher until the noise started to fade and the light that shined in through the small windows around the room darkened. Blue hair float up and for a moment the sensation of weightlessness filled Bulma with excitement. It didn't last long as she turned on the gravity to Earth's normal level and the floating blue strains fell back down.

Vegeta looked unphased by the whole event but turned to towards Bulma when he felt her gaze. "Ok Vegeta, where to?"

He looked at her remaining silence but the play of thoughts could be seen on his face. Unbuckled himself, Vegeta rose from his seat and walked over to her in just a step. It took him a moment to understand the controls before he moved his hand to input a set of spatial coordinates.

"We'll start there, its the base I went to after my fight on Earth. Kakarot just killed Freeza, if any of his men found out any news about where he may have gone, they'll have it there." Pulling back Vegeta stood upright, his arms crossing over his chest.

Bulma unbuckled herself then looked up at him. "And what if they don't know?"

A deep frown pulled at Vegeta's face. "Then we start looking from planet to planet until we find that idiot."

"Then its a good thing you've got me to keep you company in case that happens, huh?"

A muscle in Vegeta's neck twitched and he glared down at Bulma. "Just try not to be in my way woman and you may make it back to Earth alive."

The ship was set on autopilot with Vegeta watching, once complete he walked over to the center column that now took over his interest. Bulma watched as he scanned the controls before speaking up up.

"Oh, let me show you how to work that before I head to bed."

Standing then stretching a crack came from Bulma's spine before she walked over and stood next to Vegeta. A black screen was pointed out with a set of controls next to it.

"Any changes to the gravity will only effect this room only, when its on down below there's a red light that will turn on. While the gravity is on, the door to below will be sealed and you can't open it until you normalize the gravity back to Earth's."

"What would happen if I opened it?" Vegeta questioned her with a glance.

Looking into his black eyes Bulma frowned. "If you did then you'll blow up the ship or at least put a hole into the side of it big enough that we would both get sucked into space. When the gravity is different in here, its going to also increase the air pressure. A rapid change would kill us both. When you power down the gravity it'll take about 30 seconds to normalize before you can open the door. You'll know when you can by the light next to the door, it'll turn green when its safe. I also don't think I have to tell you but I will anyway, I would advise against shooting any energy blasts and around in here. The ship's walls are strong and they'll take the gravity but I rather you not risk pushing our luck with taking the risk."

"You think I wouldn't be able to control my own energy woman?"

Bulma just stared at him looking unamused.

He grunted with a scowl. "I won't kill us so stop worrying."

"Not that you haven't tried before." Bulma rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Woman." Vegeta hissed with a warning.

Ignoring the threat Bulma pointed at a set of buttons. "The on and off are here and to change the gravity is here. On the screen you'll see the current setting. You can run it as long as you like, I designed a new engine for it like the one Goku used. It creates a loop that feeds itself and drives the machine. It can't run forever but it can for a long time until it needs to be recharged, which we can do anywhere with sunlight. Any questions?"

The anger Vegeta was holding started to fizzle a little as he watched her hand direct his gaze. "Just are you going to shut up and leave me alone now?"

Sleep and the lack of it was seeping in to Bulma's bones now, she sighed at Vegeta's question. "Sorry for trying to make sure you understand the gear, you don't have to be a jerk Vegeta. Food and the bed's are downstairs which is where I'm going right now, to sleep. Don't wake me unless its life or death."

Backing away Bulma waved goodbye over her shoulder and moved towards the door to below. Vegeta watched as she opened it and climbed down a ladder. The door shut with a hiss and a click leaving him alone. His attention turned to the control's and he started the gravity. It hummed to life and appeared to be on a different system than the one that kept the rest of the ship at Earth's low level. Tapping another button Vegeta brought the gravity up to the familiar 10, or at least it use to be. Not many of Freeza's other planets had Vegeta's home planet's gravity, it had been ages since his body last felt its pull on him.

Closing his eyes he soaked in the sensation and for just a moment he felt he was home. That soon faded as his mind broke the spell and the reminder of where he was, what he was trying to accomplish, it grounded him. The gravity was raised higher until Vegeta felt all his muscles ache just to keep up right, it was a good place to start.

Below Bulma had shuffled over to one of the bed's and fell on top of it. She had been happy to talk Vegeta into waiting, she didn't even want to think what it could have been like to go on this trip and have to share the same bed. One of the few changes she made last night among others. Part of her had planned this, but she also started out designing this ship for the possibility of anyone she knew taking it. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew all along it was going to be Vegeta, it was why she installed the gravity above her in. Even if Goku was brought back to Earth by the Namekian Dragon, she knew this wasn't going to be the last time they face danger from space. Also it bothered her to be told in one sweep of new technology how far behind Earth was. But from a logical standpoint that shouldn't have surprised her, instead it drove her to want to push ahead. Create new and exciting technology with the knowledge she would be sure to obtain on this trip.

Kicking off her boots Bulma rolled onto her back and looked over to the other empty bed. It was strange to think about how Vegeta would be sleeping right next to her, that only a small night stand kept the two beds apart. When he first came to stay at Capsule Corp, he was anger, aloof, and withdrawn. She gave him a room and sometimes he would use it, other days he would vanish off to somewhere. It only took a conversation with Yamcha to know he had been roaming around Earth, his ki wandering to each part. When that stopped and he seem to start waiting, Bulma took the chance to try and speak to him. A task that didn't go over well and soon enough they both knew how well each other could scream. Then there were moments when he was civil and so was she.

Her boots hit the floor and next off came her outfit's dress. She remained in the black jump suit that was under it and crawled under the blankets. Thoughts drifted in and out of Bulma until sleep came swiftly, the soft hum from above calming her mind. The ship the two travelers dwelled in moved silently through the black void.


End file.
